Passage
by tsukino-chan
Summary: It has been 10 years since Kenshin began wandering and he hears word of Katsura Kogoro falling ill. He decides to visit his former leader.. [Ch 6 New]
1. A Letter Arrives, Kenshin Departs

Author's Notes--Hola! Welcome to my very first fic, Passage. It's an Rurouni Kenshin fic set a year before Kenshin wanders off to Tokyo. ^^* Please bear with me in the fact that I have no idea where it is Katsura Kogoro died.. I researched it for about an hour and came up with Satsuma. If this is historically inaccurate, please let me know!   
  
03.13.04–-Chapter 1 edited. KENSHIN DOESN'T HAVE THE SAKABATOU..   
  
Disclaimer-–I don't really own any of these characters, they belong to a whole bunch of people waaaay richer than I am, I'm just screwing them up for entertainment purposes.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin glared at his reflection in the small bucket of water he was carrying. His facial features suddenly blurred in submission to a ripple, it was beginning to rain. After thirteen years, he still remembered that night when he met her, the one who gave him that cross-shaped scar grazing his left cheek. It had been raining then, too. The memories flooded his mind like the rain in the mud–slowly blending to form a disgustingly sticky mess.  
  
He had been in this small town for a few months now.. the townsfolk had become acclimated to his presence, no longer seeming to care each time he passed with his umbrella in tow. Kenshin was staying with an old lady named Yoshimaru Rena that ran the inn in town, doing chores and such to earn his keep. He felt at home there, but knew that he would soon begin wandering again. For that was his life as a rurouni, he would wander until he felt completely atoned for his sins of many years past. Thirteen years since Chosuu, since Ikeda-Ya, since Otsu, since assassinations.. and Kenshin still didn't feel--free.  
  
Kenshin walked into the inn and addressed the tiny, ancient innkeeper. She was withered a widowed–thought by most of the town to be a senile woman not worth wasting their time on. "Where does this go, Yoshimaru-dono?"  
  
"By the door will do, Himura-kun." The withered woman smiled politely. She waited a moment while he set the bucket down, careful not to splosh any water out of it. "Oh, a letter came for you while you were out."  
  
"A letter?" Kenshin inquired. Quite out of the ordinary–nobody knew his whereabouts. Nobody. Yoshimaru handed him a thick, folded parchment. "Arigatou gozaimasu." He said politely, bowing as he sauntered down a small hallway to his room. He knelt on the tatami and read the curved calligraphy written on the outside: "Himura". Kenshin proceeded to rip the letter open and began to read.  
  
It was a letter from Ikumatsu, Kogoro Katsura's wife in the new Meiji era. In a very detailed tone, undoubtedly a habit of a former geisha, she explained that Katsura had fallen ill to a slow-moving brain disease in Satsuma. He wanted to gather a few of his Chosuu clan one last time before he passed. Ikumatsu was asking him to visit Katsura's near-deathbed. Should he? Could he? Is it humanly possible to confront the one man who spun him into his Battousai madness? Whether or not he could, he knew that he must. Katsura would undoubtedly done the same for him.  
  
He walked out of his shoji room and towards Yoshimaru's main room. The old woman foresaw Kenshin's hesitance and stated with a heavy sigh, "You must be leaving?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin nodded slowly. "It is time for this one to pick up the sakabatou and continue his wanderings. I am called to Satsuma." I honestly did not wish to leave. This was the closest thing to a home that he had lived in for the wandering years–and after he was gone, who would care for Yoshimaru?  
  
"Satsuma? A rebellion of the samurai is stirring there, I've heard." Yoshimaru looked worried. She wrinkled her nose in unhidden disgust. "Surely you do not go to join their ranks?"  
  
"Yoshimaru-san, I accept this knew era of Meiji. I helped in bringing it about. Those are merely samurai who cannot accept the fate of the new Japan. Besides," Kenshin laughed, "I cannot kill anymore.." He trailed off silently, his thoughts turning to his lost one once more. His hand moved to the umbrella resting near him. It was purple, clashing with his lavender gi, but it was -hers-.  
  
"Hai." The woman said, smiling through her obvious concern. "Good luck, Himura."  
  
"Something concerns me, though, Yoshimaru-dono." Kenshin said earnestly. "How will you manage after this one leaves? There aren't any other visitors to help with the chores."  
  
She scoffed at him. "I have managed these sixty years.. Thirty of them without a husband or any kind of help. I believe I can manage. It's you I worry about."  
  
"Oro?! Why waste your worry on me?" He asked. It was his view that no one should carry any burden of his–especially one who had been so kind to him.  
  
"Because. Someone should." Yoshimaru hesitantly answered. It wanted no response. "Now, Himura-kun. Always remember your place."  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"Don't give me that.." Yoshimaru told him stiffly. "Remember your vow."  
  
There was a very empty pause, during which Kenshin finding himself realizing how much this woman knew of his life. More than anyone else he had ever told. The first person in ten years that he had opened up to. She only knew the bare facts–of Kenshin being a hitokiri (not the Hitokiri Battousai, specifically–just a hitokiri) for Chosuu. And that he lost someone in the process. It tugged at her heart for some reason, and she had let him in. She even knew of his vow of nonviolence. His repentance. And she accepted him for it. It felt nice to have someone on his side. After a few minutes, Kenshin finally nodded.   
  
"Well, then.. go on." Yoshimaru said wearily. Her voice was becoming shaky and there was an unmistakable tear rolling down her aged cheek. "To Satsuma with you."  
  
  
  
"Arigatou, Yoshimaru-dono." Kenshin called from over his shoulder as he walked out of the door. He knew that he would likely never return to this place. But he sincerely wanted to. Yoshimaru had been so nice to him, and had truly accepted him. He wondered if that would matter to the next person he met or stayed with. Without using the umbrella strapped to his back, he stepped out into the rain and his brow furrowed with worry.  
  
But before him lay the road to Satsuma.. what awaited him there, he did not precisely know. Who else would answer Katsura-san's call? Would being in that environment bring him back to the Bakumatsu? Would this revert him to a hitokiri again? So many questions revolved in his head.. yet, with each passing step, they seemed to disappear. Satsuma awaited him. He turned to the South and continued his journey as a wanderer.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Please review! Even if this is just an introduction, I could use all of the reviews I can get. Thanks for reading this far and please check back for new chapters which are coming soon, I promise! ^^* 


	2. Staring Down The Past

Author's Notes–Hi again and welcome to the second chapter of Passage. ^^* This is my first fanfic and I think it's going pretty well. Anywho, thanks for reading this far. As to the reviewers, there are little notes at the bottom. The chapters following this may contain a few spoilers of Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal (Tsuiokuhen). Yea, my chapters are now notoriously short. And I love cliffhangers. So be ready. ^^*  
  
03.13.04–Chapter 2 updated and edited. Stares intensify. KENSHIN HAS AN UMBRELLA IN PLACE OF THE SAKABATOU.  
  
Disclaimer–I don't own any of these characters, though I really wish I did.. what RK fanatic doesn't wish that they owned Kenshin? But, yea, this is just for fun.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The road to Satsuma was indeed a long one–taking about a week. Kenshin traveled by day. He had no money for an inn, but had learned to sleep in slightly wooded areas at night.. with his faithful umbrella leaning against his cheek. A habit that he had actually kept from his hitokiri days. He carried no luggage, save his the umbrella strapped to his back. He found that if he walked stiffly and appeared odd with an umbrella faded in color strapped to his back, travelers would be more wary of approaching him. Kenshin loved to travel this way, he could ignore the stifling, sidelong glances his clothes afforded him.   
  
Every once in a while, Kenshin would pick up traces of the conversation around him. About halfway to Satsuma, he stopped at a local tavern for a cup of tea. The guys in the booth behind were holding a conversation about him in hushed tones. The first man pointed Kenshin out, "That man's the Battousai."  
  
"How can you tell, Tojo-kun?" Another man asked, "He looks a little too.. well, little to be the famed hitokiri."  
  
"Nah, trust me on this one. I was a trainee of the Kihei-tai, that man's it. Cross-shaped scar, red hair. Those are none-too-common attributes." Tojo said shrilly, his voice barely above a whisper. Little did he know that his former companion could hear every word of what was being said.  
  
"But he carries no sword." The second man remarked. "He carries.. an umbrella?"  
  
"Who knows? Those hitokiri could kill anyone with anything. I saw one man felled by mop." Tojo exclaimed, his voice still not carrying far.  
  
Losing all interest thus, Kenshin left a few yen on the table to cover his drink, he stalked out into the night. It would be a few more days until he reached Satsuma.   
  
Three more days to be presice, until he reached Satsuma at twilight one evening. An ancient-looking city and its ancient-inhabitants greeted him. Nobody in Satsuma seemed to notice anything about him, very out of the ordinary. In fact, he saw a few wakizashi and katana unhidden, tied to the hakama of several townsfolk. And their police squad waltzed by them without even noticing. His eyes bugged at this. Again, though, no one seemed to notice.  
  
He stopped and asked a passerby in Western dress for directions to Katsura's residence. This was apparently an easy task, Katsura was a well-known government official now, going by his unadopted name Kido Takayoshi. He followed the man's directions, which lead him to a wealthier part of the city. Kodachi and other defensive swords hung on the passerby there as well. Was this suddenly a new fashion trend that he hadn't learned of? He continued on to a very large, antique-looking estate. Kenshin hesitated for a moment, then knocked on the large gate.   
  
A woman dressed in kimono greeted him almost instantly. She had never met him before, but had heard many stories. Cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, fiery red hair, and a commanding presence.. this had to be him. The chief assassin for her husband's former Chosuu clan. She had almost been afraid to write to him. But what was he doing in a pink gi? And his eyes were–lavender? Nevertheless, she masked her confusion and welcomed him with a soft, whispered "Welcome, Himura-san."  
  
Kenshin just looked at her for a moment. He had heard stories of her as well, a beautiful young geisha that had captured to heart of his leader, Katsura. From her brow, he could tell that she had aged prematurely–undoubtedly out of worry. But there was something about her that still made her seem so beautiful. Like an antique porcelain doll that every one is afraid to touch. Creamy white skin, black hair slightly lined with gray. She reminded him of.. Tomoe. "Thank you, Katsura-dono," he said quietly.   
  
Ikumatsu admitted Kenshin entrance into the complex, whilst being very curious at what had happened to the former hitokiri. He still carried an... umbrella? But hadn't Katsura told her of Kenshin's vow of pacifism? He still looked young, probably not a day past 26. But his dress was that of a worn traveler. His hakama, formerly white, were now caked with a thin layer of brown dust. He wore a magenta gi that looked as if it had been mended one too many times. His tabi and zori were almost too muddy to recognize as socks and shoes, respectively. But Ikumatsu could not stop staring at his umbrella. Had the Tomoe-girl not served as enough of a sheath? Had he taken up his famed Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu again.. With an old umbrella? Where was his sword? Was he once again a hitokiri?! Would he try to kill her?!?? Would he try to kill Katsura?!??! It was driving her insane, but she remained stonily silent and rigid. She continued to stare.  
  
Kenshin felt his gaze burning small holes into umbrella. "Katsura-dono," he said slowly, reaching for it. Ikumatsu continued staring at him; however, her expression was now one of sheer horror. Did he intend to kill Katsura and her? She knew it! He only came to take the life of the one that had spun him into his madness. Not that she didn't blame him.. Katsura probably deserved it. But it had been years since then. Surely he could have forgiven and forgotten by now? "It is but an umbrella." He showed her, and Ikumatsu appeared now frightened out of her wits and confused. "I fight with this. It prevents me from killing and reminds me of.." He bowed his head.. "Her.."  
  
Ikumatsu continued to stare at him, speechless, as he re-strapped his umbrella. How had the years treated this man that now he carried an old umbrella of a former lover? What had happened to him? What was he doing? What was it with this man, no taller than she, that half-amazed her and half-chilled her to the bone? Still wordlessly, she motioned Kenshin to follow her. They removed their shoes at the steps to the walkway of the main building. Such was tradition. Kenshin stood at the entrance for a moment. He counted sixteen pairs of geta before Ikumatsu's impatient stare finally pulled him away. More than sixteen comrades. What would this bring about? She was still nervous, he could tell. But she was not nearly as nervous as he was. His past still haunted him.. and here he was about to confront it. It chilled him to the bone as well.   
  
The walked in a silence that seemed ever-growing, only the sound of their stockinged feet and the trees of Katsura's estate rustling in the wind. They arrived in a room, behind which came the voices of many people whispering. "This is it. Are you ready to meet these people after these some ten years, Kenshin?" Ikumatsu asked, worriedly looking at him. She raised her eyebrows in question, not knowing if the man would even condone her with a response. For a while, he didn't.  
  
Kenshin merely stared at the shoji-sliding door and could see the shadows of the people moving within. People who knew him only as "Battousai" and the murderer "hitokiri". What would this do to him? None of these people knew him as a rurouni. Only as that heartless killer that hid in the shadows for two years (before Makoto Sishou picked up the assinations) and three more just protecting Chosuu's men during the Bakufu. But it had been almost ten years since them. Many of them probably knew of the Otsu-incident as well. Many of them knew of Tomoe. That's probably why Ikumatsu was so worried and nervous around him. He was quite sure that she hadn't always been like this.   
  
Behind the shoji.. this room contained all walks of life. Undoubtedly many new top-government officials, maybe a few fighters-for-hire.. were any of the people from this part in is life going to recognize him? Were any of them on the path of peaceful repentance, as well? Kenshin turned to Ikumatsu and merely nodded, not wanting his near-quaking fear to be readable. But he was sure that it was. Even a geisha could pick up on his emotions these days.  
  
Ikumatsu slid back the shoji and the room and its inhabitants fell silent. Ikumatsu said in a very slow, very quiet geisha-voice "Himura Kenshin". After he took two steps in, Ikumatsu slid the shoji shut unceremoniously, quickly, and noisily behind him and padded away to attend to her other household duties.   
  
Kenshin stared at the room, and his past stared back at him.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ahh, to the reviewers has been slashed. In its place, a biiiig thanks to Lady Nomad-san. ^^* I really dunno where this story would be headed without her. She has tons of ideas. Thank you again!  
  
To everyone else, thank you so so so so so so so so so so much for caring to read this far. ^^* More chapters to come! See ya in chapter 3!.... 


	3. Behind the Shoji Lie Memories

Author's Notes– I hear the entire audience sighing relievedly. Finally, a third chapter (in what will probably be a 7-chapter fic)! ^^* After editing the past two chapters and adding a bunch of content, I commenced the authoring. Unfortunately, almost every important character from Tsuiokuhen (Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal) dies in some way or the other, so I'm suddenly limited to a few OCs. Gomen to those of you who were really expecting the real people or those of you who hate OCs–but I can't disregard their deaths.. and I don't really know about sayonces.. So OCs are pretty much the only way to go. ^^* This is understandable, ne? There are also some real characters in there.. Just read it.. It's the longest one yet!  
  
03.13.04–*woot* This one needed more editing than the first edit.. O.o Well, if you didn't read the edit of the other chapters, KENSHIN HAS AN UMBRELLA IN PLACE OF THE SAKABATOU... ^^*  
  
Disclaimer–Nope, I dun' really own any of them, I just messed around with them for the purposes of this fanfic. Not even the OCs are copyrighted.. so I guess it's legal for you to use them, if you really want to.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin's eyes roved about the room. The tatami were unkept, the paint peeling from an ink painting in the back, several shoji squares had been punched out, the futon in the center of the room seemed almost in disrepair–in short, the room was a mess. In total contrast to the rest of the house which was grand and traditional, which one would expect of probably the most respected official in town. But this room was stark-raving.. out there. Had Ikumatsu really let the room fall to pieces as such?   
  
But even more surprising to the bewildered former hitokiri was the room's occupants. Lining the walls were five men and a few women off to the side. In the center of the room, on the untidy futon, sat the form of Katsura. He sat, much like he had in the ten years preceding this one, looking just the same.. save for that shocked expression on his face and a few wrinkles gracing his otherwise handsome features. He probably what was wondering what his former Ishin Shishi assassin had succumbed to. In all honesty, Kenshin was thinking the exact same thing. The former-Chosuu leader was sitting brightly, not what one would expect of a brain-disease patient. This whole place seemed backwards. He didn't like it.  
  
One of the girls in the far corner whispered loudly to the girl beside her. "He comes without Tomoe-san?" The memories flooded Kenshin once more. Tomoe's limp body as he said his final farewells. Katsura had been there. He hated remembering. He hated this place.  
  
The room suddenly burst into loud whispers of the kind, "He carries now an umbrella?" and "Isn't that Tomoe's?" and "What happened to his sword?" and "He still looks the same.. but he feels different."   
  
"OI!!" Kenshin screamed loudly.. the room became silent once more.   
  
But it was Katsura that spoke first.. and then it was only to the girl. "Tomoe was lost unfortunately.. some thirteen years ago." This shut the gawking girl in kimono up. There was a long pause during which Kenshin was invited to sit near the door by Katsura. After a few more moments of silence, Katsura spoke again. "Some introductions are in order."  
  
Around they went in a circle. The gossiping girl introduced herself first, as Ikeda Tokio–the woman that currently ran the Ikeda-Ya inn in Kyoto. Next to her sat Ikeda Akane–the woman who ran the Ikeda-Ya inn during the Bakufu. Tokio was apparently Akane's daughter. Beside them sat another woman, Gushimi Oka, a flower vendor in the streets of Kyoto. There were 2 soliders situated together beside the women, only introducing themselves as Toma of the Kihei-tai and Ryoga of the Chosuu warriors. Onward sat Katagai Ryu, the son of the late vice-president of Chosuu. Beside him sat a little, middle-aged man named Kamiya, oddly enough carrying.. a bokken. Next to him was another woman, middle-aged and soft-faced named Uno.  
  
Kenshin's eyes fell upon the last man. He recognized him instantly. The man that had recruited him to join the Kihei-tai. "Takasugi-dono." His voice whispered before Takasugi could introduce himself. "I thought you would have been executed.. or at least fallen to the disease."  
  
Takasugi laughed a dry one. "Somehow I survived both."  
  
Katsura smiled happily. Looking at him, one would not believe that he suffered from any disease.. let alone one that could kill him. "Kenshin, I must ask.. what has happened to you?" He did so while surveying the seated, muddy rurouni before him.  
  
"I could almost ask you the same thing." Kenshin said quietly. He didn't like this place, but he refused to let his discomfort show through.  
  
"Well, let's go around the circle once more.. only you start this time Kenshin." Katsura said, slightly demandingly. He hadn't lost his edge. But so was to be expected of the former leader of the Chosuu and the local governmental-official. Kenshin noticed that Katsura was the only one that didn't seem to be carrying a weapon.  
  
Kenshin smiled sadly. "Most everyone knows my story. I have done some terrible things in my life, and now I am seeking repentance for them. So, I've wandered these ten years as a rurouni.. one without a destination. Just living. Never really staying in the same place for too long. And trying to save live instead of take them with this umbrella." He indicated it resting in front of him. This elicited a small gasp from the girls in the room, they undoubtedly knew that it had been hers. "It's a hard living, but I'm finding a way rid myself of this overhanging guilt. It's more than this one could ask for."  
  
The entire room gaped, open-mouthed at him. This drove him mad. Kenshin remembered the long nights, slashing through bodies as if they were no more than the tied hay that he practiced on as a younger teen. He didn't like being in this room. He didn't like this place.. The memories were beginning to overwhelm his conscience.   
  
Takasugi was the first to recover, and the first to continue the yarn with his story. "At the end of the Bafuku, I had been captured. The police didn't really see how I could be of any use. They couldn't directly tie me with the Kihei-tai or the Kihei-tai with Chosuu. So they set me free. Not knowing what else to do, I returned to Uno. I threw away my sword, consequently lost the disease. We traveled around the Continent and then the Americas for a while, earning money by playing in shows there. It's been about six years since then, and Uno.." he trailed off for a moment, picking up his beloved's hand. "Gave birth to three children. It's been a good life. Like Himura, it's more than I could ask for."  
  
Uno blushed deeply for a few moments and stared down at her hands. Obviously enough had been said for her. She had waited on Takasugi, and Takasugi finally came. Easy as that. The last days of the Bafuku were being played over and over in Kenshin's mind. Katagai Ryu told of his exploits. "I was twenty when the rebellion arose. I joined my father's clan, Chosuu, like all elder sons do. It was customary. I was really only a messanger, like Iizuka." He touched a nerve with the name of the dead traitor. The room flinched as they all reminisced of the murderous messanger that had almost been the downfall of Chosuu, selling almost all of their secrets to the pro-Shogun Shinsengumi. Ryu continued quickly, "Except for that whole traitor-thing. After the Bafuku, I just settled down to a family. Father already having passed away, I carried on the family name and sword technique and run a dojo a few miles north of Kyoto." Kenshin tried to concentrate on the storytellers, but his mind was racing..  
  
The room fell silent again as they all waited for each other to begin. No one did. The silence cut through Kenshin like a knife. These people–bringing back the bad memories. Kiyosato Akira, Yukishiro Enishi... all of them. They burned at the back of his mind as the two soldiers told their story. It was kept to the bare minimum. They were soliders, their names were Toma and Ryoga. They were brothers. They now run a restraunt. Simple enough.  
  
Ikeda Akane was next to speak. After that fateful night at the inn, she had temporarily closed the place down. There was nothing else she could do. The inn housed mostly Chosuu warriors, and they were all either dead or in hiding, so Akane just closed it for a few years. "But three years later, I reopened it. It's doing good business now. Many Westerners come and seek a relaxing stay at a ryukan. That's what they find. They don't know what else had happened there." Kenshin suddenly recalled when he took Tomoe to the Inn. As Akane's words faded away, Kenshin could hear her words from long ago so clearly now. 'You Chosuu soldiers are so industrious. You kill by day, and bring whores home at night'.. they echoed in his mind.. each and every syllable taking their small toll on his current nerves. "And now Tokio runs it. She's actually currently talking to a young man from the Bafuku as well, only he worked for the Shomsengumi." Slash, slash went the soiled katana in his memory. "Odd isn't it?!" Slash.  
  
The flower vendor, Gushimi Oka, was the last to speak. She was still a flower vendor, living a perfectly normal life. Unmarried still, and in her forties, she was happy. Slash. White plums of Tomoe. Slash..   
  
Katsura smiled–still. "My turn then, is it? I vowed to Takasugi." He acknowleged him with a nod. Kenshin's memory still replayed the battles–the First Battle of Toba Fushimi. Slash. "Never to pick up a sword again. So I haven't." Slash. "I've managed to live peacefully in this era and am very grateful to be here." Slash. "And as a government.." Slash. "..official." Slash. "Something's bothering me Kenshin." This awoke the slowly-dementing rurouni from his random memorial-slashings, and he lifted his head. "You're seeking repentance. But you look totally different from the Hitokiri Battousai I once knew. What made you decide to do this?" Slash.  
  
Kenshin stared at the unraveling tatami at his feet. "Tomoe-dono did it for me." Slash. Slash. Slash. This was the only reasoning he offered. There was a slight twinge of anger in his voice. Nobody seemed to notice.. then his mind returned to the slashings. Slash.  
  
"That's the same thing Kamiya-san here is doing." Katsura pointed towards the forgotten man straight across from them. "He developed a sword technique that saves lives with a bokken rather than take them with a katana." Slash.  
  
"Yes.. my dojo is in Kyoto, where I teach my daughter." Kamiya said stonilty. He apparently didn't like telling of himself. Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. Kenshin eyes were turning an amber yellow. The memories always did this to him–he could smell the blood on himself once again. Blood of the battles. Of the Shinsengumi. Of Tokogawa's top officials. Of body guards..  
  
"Odd, isn't it?" Katsura began. He was cut short by a young teenager rushing in and tripping over Kenshin on the way in. This knocked Kenshin out of his 'Slash' trance for a while, sending him swirly-eyed and "ORO?!?!"-ing everywhere.   
  
The boy apologized profusely to Kenshin, then directed all of his attention to Katsura. "Sir.. the dissenters have attacked the headquarters in the city! The men are dying rapidly and the police are of no help. Katsura-sama.. They have guns!"  
  
Kenshin lost his rurouni tone and turned to look directly at Katsura questioningly. Uncharacteristically as of late, Katsura was rounded over, clutching his head in pain. Ikumatsu walked by, rushed in, and fed her sickly husband three small, white pills.   
  
"Sir, what should we do?" The boy asked quickly.  
  
"I.. don't..... know." Katsura answered, hands still at his ears. "Unless.. one of these guys could go take.. care.. of them. Former Chosuu, Kihei-tai, and Ishin Shishi. They should.. all be nice for you." With a few grunts of pain, Katsura fell into a deep sleep, leaning foward. Ikumatsu leaned him back against his pillow.  
  
"There's no need for that." She reprimanded the teenager. "You know how delicate he is to these things." She turned a pleading eye to the room. "But he is right. Will some of you go?!"  
  
No one jumped up immediately. "Please?! You should be able to take on dissenters of the government in one sweep. Couldn't you?!" The men nodded. "COULDN'T YOU?!?" She screamed, sobbing.  
  
Kenshin was on his feet in a moment, umbrella at his side. "I'll go" he said shortly. It would get him out of that room. "It's the least I can do. Which direction is it?"  
  
"South of here, about 7 blocks." The boy said softly.  
  
"Good." Kenshin said. Without another word, her slid open the shoji and practically ran down the hall to collect his geta, tying his trusty-umbrella to his side. He opened and closed their gate again. Finally.. a chance to prove to all of those that saw him only as the Battousai–all of the people in that room–that true repentance was possible. Each step took him closer. He was upon them in matter of minutes..  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Aaaah, another cliffhanger. ^^* You guys still read this–I don't see how. No notes to the reviewers this time.. but my mmmmmmmmaaaaaany thanks to those who did. I love the constructive criticism and am so glad when someone adds a correction in for me to fic (Like Aredhel-san and Lady Nomad-san! You rock! ^^*).. and many thanks to the readers, beta readers, those who deal with my ramblings, and even you! ^^*   
  
See ya in Chapter 4! 


	4. A Hitokiri Arises Again

Author's Notes–Aya!! *bows* I'm so sorry that I've taken forever to get this chapter out. It should have come sooner, I know! *ack* And I even uploaded a whole different fic in the time I could have updated this.. but it's here now! That's what counts, ne?  
  
03.11.04–Huge edit! Kenshin carries AN UMBRELLA, NOT THE SAKABATOU. And I edited some of the mechanics.   
  
Disclaimer–Yea, I don't own any of this stuff. I'm broke and I don't copyright. Such is the fun of being a 15-year-old fic author.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin looked around him. The dissenters were screaming chants against the government. Their bloodlust was also resounding in his ears. They were out for revenge.. or at least to put some damage in the small portion of government that still controlled Satsuma. Had the town really disintegrated this far? "People of the city! There is really no need for a rebellion!" A small brick landed near him.  
  
A nearby protestor stared at Kenshin in shock. "How can you say that? You carry a battle presence, surely you are of the samurai class? These people entirely ruined a world that flourished for almost three hundred years! You're supporting these pro-government goons?!"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "This new Meiji government may have its problems, but none that cannot be fixed by peace!" He stood between the crowd, the police, and a small building. He knew not what was in that building.. but whatever it was, he could sense, the crowd wanted it badly..  
  
"And what would you know about it?!" A random girl yelled.   
  
Kenshin looked angrily at the crowd. "But there is still no need to resort to the violence that you are seeking? What exactly is it that you are seeking?"  
  
"The man inside has oppressed the public here for years.. Udo Hibiki.. the mayor!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes twitched. Udo. He was familiar with the surname–belonging to a rogue Shinsengumi assassin that now worked for hire. Were the two in related? If so, this could get very messy. "That is still no reason to use such instruments of death–swords?"  
  
"Again, who are you to talk? Your umbrella could be wielded as well!" Another rioter erupted.   
  
"But.." before the words could exit his mouth, a man nearest him and drawn his katana. Several others near him followed suit. They began to close in around him.. his breaths came quick and short. They needed to see someone dead for their purpose.. he could feel it. Indeed, he had felt such bloodlust before.. with the slashings of the days gone past. Kenshin drew his umbrella.  
  
"That's more like it! Fight like a real man."  
  
"I do not wish to fight. This is but an umbrella!" Kenshin said, indicating the object in his hands. The rioters seem disappointed. "Such is the instrument to carry in this time of peace!"   
  
"You know not of what you speak!" A man nearby ran at Kenshin and, in a swift silver arc, was upon Kenshin in seconds. It was just like old times. Dissenters that needed to be taken care of.. the last days of the Bafuku. It rang clear in his memory now. Slashing. The man was soon on the ground, his pupils slightly dilated and his consciousness slowly slipping from him.  
  
"This man isn't human! Stupid government super-power!" Another man nearby screamed and charged. It was merely a minute before half the crowd was on the ground, clutching various body parts or finding themselves unconscious. Kenshin had missed battles like these.. testing the true strength of the Hiten Mitsuurugi Ryu, pitting one against many. "But still, there's no need for violence," he called.  
  
"You obviously aren't from here! That red hair, that cross-shaped scar.. those.. amber eyes!" Called the girl from before. "Do not concern yourself with this demonstration!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes roved about the crowd. All that were left were women and a few cowardly men. Were his eyes really amber once more? That was the marking of his Battousai side.. but he was in control of that now. Wasn't he?  
  
"There's no need to cross him. He's not from here, he will be gone in a few days' time anyway." An elderly woman nonchalantly scoffed. At these words, the crowd began the slow trek to dispersing. The random felled men started to stir and were leaving the scene. The police were even abandoning the post.  
  
Kenshin stood there for what felt like hours, staring at his hands. He had almost risen to that crowd. Almost turned his umbrella into a blade. That was a fate he had turned from many years ago and he did not want to rise a hitokiri again.  
  
A person stood in the shadows, staring at the former assassin staring at his hands. What had this great and powerful Battousai fallen to over these past years. There was still something to be said for those amber eyes that were slowly returning to their previous purple state–but they still seemed fierce, intimidating. The man in dark stared ominously at the broken manslayer. But truly, he thought, he had fallen. Using a sakabatou. Thirteen years ago, he would have just as easily killed them all. Such was the life of a patriot. A hitokiri. Him.  
  
Kenshin finally re-strapped his umbrella. This day really had taken its toll on him. He had seen his former leader again after so many years had passed. He had almost become his manslaying side again. Satsuma. This city was full of memories, though it was the first time he had ever been in this town. Perhaps his memories returned because of the people.. not the places.. around him. Each person he encountered seemed to remind him of someone from days long passed. In the crowd, he had not seen the dissenters, but his different targets. Even her. And her fiancé. Blood from ten, eleven years gone had overwhelmed his senses. He began to walk around the city, noting the figure following him in the shadows of the buildings around him.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Kenshin wandered into a restaurant. He sat down in a corner by himself, noting when the small, cloaked figure walked in a few moments later. He could not see past their hooded eyes, but something of that person put him on edge. A waitress came by and took his order of green tea. The whole time they were conversing, Kenshin never took his eyes off of the figure of what seemed no more than a wanderer. But this wanderer had a very demanding presence. Besides, Kenshin knew what secrets a wanderer could have in their past. And Kenshin could not properly make out (his? her? its?!) eyes. And just why in the hells was he being followed?  
  
The figure didn't seem to divert their eyes from Kenshin either. It was a staring contest that neither was sure that they could win. On the one hand, the man knew that he was trying to stare down probably the most feared man in Satsuma at this moment. On the other, Kenshin didn't know what it was that he was facing. Much time passed until the two were the only ones left in the shop.. still staring at each other and occasionally looking down to sip of green tea or sake.  
  
Kenshin left, paying his bill on the way out. Sure enough, the figure followed a moment later. As soon as they were outside, the figure spoke in a soft voice. "Himura Kenshin.. Hitokiri Battousai.. Chosuu's most secret assassin."  
  
"So, you know me. Who are you?" Kenshin asked readily. His right hand rested uneasily on his umbrella's handle.  
  
"Aye. That is a very good question." The figure said distantly, smirking. Umbrella against katana.. It hardly seemed fair. "One that you will not need to know the answer for. In an instant, he was locked in katana and umbrella with the former manslayer.  
  
Kenshin smirked. His opponent's moves were readable. Very readable. Kenshin was not putting forth effort and the cloaked figure would swing left, he would block. The second attack would come from the right, and Kenshin blocked again.  
  
"You're toying with me, Battousai." The figure said. "Much as I am toying with you. It's killing you. You would wish for nothing more than to know who I am and who I am working for. Or if I am working for anyone at all? Do I hold a grudge against you? Or is this along with the rest of the rebellion?"  
  
Kenshin couldn't deny this, he'd been questioning all of this and more since he had taken a seat in the restaurant. "Will you grant a humble rurouni the honor of knowledge?"  
  
"No." The figure replied sharply. "You didn't grant your victims knowledge. Just that you were delivering them. I am delivering you! The time has come for a new rebellion! Return the shogun!" They were locked in battle once more, this time the figure seemed to fight with more skill, but Kenshin still easily dodged each advance.  
  
After ten minutes of intense dueling, another figure showed himself upon the fight. It was Takasugi, alone. "Himura. It's Katsura."  
  
Kenshin unknelt from his battle position and looked behind him to the man. The figure before him laughed. "Ahh, Kido Takayoshi. Ol' Katsura, then leader of the Chosuu clan. He's your employer is he not? He's dying, is he not?"  
  
Takasugi just stared at the figure. "Mind your own business, you stupid rebel!"  
  
"How can you say such things when, only nine years ago, the rebels were you?"  
  
Takasugi stopped. He was at a loss for words. He merely stared at the figure in front of him. It slowly began to rain. Kenshin looked at his opponent again. "I'm afraid I must adjourn from our.. skirmish at this time. Good night." With a bow, Takasugi and Kenshin turned on their heels and left the slowly-soaking figure standing open-mouthed at the patriots.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
When they were out of earshot, Takasugi updated Kenshin on the latest developments. Katsura had taken a turn for the worse, the doctors expected him to live no longer than through the night. It was a shame, Kenshin thought, that such a brilliant man may be taken so early.  
  
They walked through the streets of Satsuma and once more, Kenshin found himself staring at the door of Katsura's estate. "Be especially careful around Ikumatsu, she's very fragile right now." Takasugi reminded him.. Kenshin merely nodded.  
  
Opening the gate, they found many people standing the courtyard, mostly those from before and a few Kenshin didn't know. Takasugi explained that they were local officials, including Udo Hibiki. The shoji to Katsura's room was closed. Almost as soon as they arrived, Ikeda Akane walked out crying. She walked over to Kenshin and looked him squarely in the eyes. "He would like to talk to you."  
  
Again, merely nodding, Kenshin removed his shoes and stepped up onto the porch. He looked at the shoji for a moment, confused by what he was about to see. What could Katsura possibly have to say to him now? Was he going to offer Kenshin a job in the government? Was he going to give Kenshin something? This was so confusing. With all the courage that he could muster, Kenshin slid open the shoji in front of him and walked into the still-messy room. He slid the shoji shut behind him.  
  
Katsura lay in the middle of the floor, a cool washcloth on his head, his eyebrows knotted together in pain. "Kenshin...?" He asked uncharacteristically quietly.  
  
"Hai.." Kenshin answered, trying to match Katsura's volume.  
  
"I am asking for your forgiveness." Katsura stated. Kenshin was about to interrupt with the humblest of 'oh, no.. this isn't your doing', until Katsura continued, "I drove you into the horrible place that a child should not have been. A murderer. You're already on your way to repentance. But I have a final task for you.. a quest. This is your final mission from me. Your final right of Passage."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Oi! So, what did you think? It took me a long while to write this one, I suffered from through the worst writer's block (many thanks to Lady Nomad-san for the fresh beginning idea).. *ack* And it's only going to have about two more chapters. ^^* This is one challenging fic to write.. so many things that you have to hit on historically. Sorry for the cliffhanger again!  
  
To the reviewers--  
  
koe760-san–well, get to dancing, here's another! ^^*  
  
Wistful-Eyes-san–I just had to use something to show Kenshin's remembering. Slashing was showing that he was replaying these memories over and over in his mind. You see now why I needed him to remember those things. TT* Upon serious re-examination of Trust and Betrayal, I didn't see Takasugi die.. just imprisoned. Does he die in the Jinchuu Arc? I haven't had a chance to read all of that yet. Yea–I need to go back and proofread that chapter again. Will get after it after I'm entirely finished with this story O.o  
  
Lost Samurai-san–now you do.. And you're in suspense for the next one! ^^*  
  
THANK YOU! To everyone who has taken the time to read this, you have my many, many thanks. Review, too. ^^*  
  
Chapter 5 – The Final Passage. (A good bit into now..) ^^* 


	5. The Passage Grows

Author's Notes-–Welcome to the fifth chapter of Passage! ^^* This one took a while to churn out.. writer's block is hard to combat. I'm sorry to leave all of you for almost a month again! ^^* But I've had exams last week, and I've been working on Earth-Shattering (which is up to two chapters as of right now). I entirely revamped the past chapters.. Kenshin carried an umbrella in place of the sakabatou now. Tomoe's umbrella, too. ^^* Many, many thanks to Lady Nomad-san and Trin-san of RK Dreams, you guys have the best ideas for writing and fighting writers' block, respectively. More now..  
  
Disclaimer–I hate writing these doo-hickeys. They interrupt the story and all of you know that I don't own this story.. I honestly don't. And the character's either. It's a sad, sad fact.. But it's just that way.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin looked at his ailing former master in a very odd manner. He blinked several times before finally asking the question weighing in his mind. "A final right of passage?.. What?"  
  
Katsura smiled faintly. "In your life, you have been through hell. You carry some of the heaviest burdens from the Bakumatsu. This was not the life intended for you, yet you readily accepted it. Blindly, you murdered in my name and the name of Chosuu. The scent of blood still lingers on your guilty conscience."  
  
Kenshin merely bowed his head, his fiery red bangs covering his eyes. Everything the former leader was saying was undeniably true. He listened as Katsura continued, "So, over the years, I formulated a way that you could throw away that umbrella in a world that has no need for it."   
  
Kenshin's eyes bugged. "I cannot throw away this umbrella! Katsura-dono, this umbrella is my way of repentance.. It's the freeing of my mind. My way out! If you take this from me, there is nothing to stop me from taking up another katana and being the Battousai again!"  
  
Katsura chuckled, followed by a deep-throated cough. "This illness grows. Kenshin.. that umbrella is the reason for your torment. You carry Tomoe and guilt not only in your heart, mind, and that peculiar scar, but also in that umbrella. I've formulated a way for you to end this internal torment." He reached out his hand, indicating for the umbrella to be handed to him. Permanently, by the looks of Katsura's face.  
  
Kenshin looked at the umbrella, clutching it to himself one last time. He felt as if it was one last embrace from Tomoe. But she would still be with him, he knew. But it would never be the same without her umbrella. He gave it to Katsura who, in turn, sat up and took the umbrella.  
  
It was then that Katsura pointed Kenshin to a small bureau in the corner. The later stood and stalked towards the drawers. Katsura told him to check the top one. In it, Kenshin found a beautiful sheath and sword handle. He pulled it from the drawer. "Is this what you wanted to give me, Katsura-dono?"  
  
Katsura nodded. "Go ahead, unsheath it."  
  
Moving very slowly, to keep from cringing, Kenshin pulled out the blade. His eyes bugged once more, the sharp side was on the other side of the curve.. it was backwards! "But Katsura-san, what good is this now?"  
  
"It's of great use. This way, you can still practice your Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryu without actually killing anyone. The blade can be flipped, of course, but this should help you in repentance than this old umbrella." Katsura smiled meekly. "But don't forget who you are. Lock your mind in that blade. Repent."  
  
Kenshin did not say a word. He silently ran his hand along the sword's metal. It was the first time he had held a sword in his hands for more than ten years. And it made sense. But his heart still longed for the umbrella that was now nowhere to be seen in the room. Mystified, Kenshin searched Katsura's eyes eagerly. "What is this for?"  
  
"There is a revolution growing here. Calm it with that blade in your hands. Then you should be free." Katsura said simply, his tone still very small. "Forget your guilt, you brought about this new era and many people are great for it.."  
  
"But.. how?"  
  
"You'll need to figure that one out on your own."   
  
"Demo.. without Tomoe-dono's umbrella." Kenshin said quietly, looking down again at the presently re-sheathed sword.  
  
"You can." Katsura laid back down stiffly, hold his head in pain. "Kenshin.. some specifics that you need to watch out for.. the mayor of this town, Udo Hibiki, is very corrupt. But he must stay in office or else his manslayer brother will descend upon the town. And not even you could stop a force like that."  
  
"I was followed coming from the crowd-scene." Kenshin admitted. "He said something about having a leader that knew of me. And having a reputation to fight fairly. He was poorly skilled, and didn't even carry that much of a battle aura."  
  
"That would probably be a new Lt. Ujiki of the police squad here. He's working under a former enemy of yours–Saitou Hajime of the Shinsengumi."  
  
"Saitou is here?!" Kenshin asked hurriedly, worriedly.  
  
"Hai. He's a high-ranking police official, carrying a sword as well. He was drafted here to help combat the growing unrest. He bought Ujiki with him. Word in the underground Satsuma is that he is actually helping the rebellion. But we have no proof of that." Katsura sighed quietly. "I hope this helps you.. I truly do, Himura. Please send in Ikumatsu."  
  
With their meeting quite over, Kenshin rose, said a small prayer over Katsura, and walked through the shoji. He strapped the sakabatou to his side.. He hadn't had one there in years. Katsura said that this would work, and he still trusted the him. Kenshin felt that he should at least try it.  
  
He felt somewhere in his heart that this would be the last meeting with Katsura. He admired the man, living through such troubles and arising a leader. A brilliant leader, if the news reports that he had read were true.. Satsuma had prospered. Kenshin walked towards the courtyard, reclaimed his shoes and gestured to Ikumatsu that it was her turn.  
  
The people around him continued to buzz with excitement. The major politicians sat in a corner of a garden, talking amongst themselves. The former Kihei-tai and warriors sat together. The women stood gathered around a small well, constantly fanning themselves and dabbing their eyes with kerchiefs. Takasugi waved at him from another nook where sat the small group from earlier.  
  
Kenshin walked over and sat on the grass of the area, near one of the many candles illuminating the aged manor in this dark night. "What did the old guy have to say to you?" Takasugi asked.  
  
"Repentance." Kenshin said, removing the sword from his side and displaying it to Takasugi, who in turn took it. Takasugi removed the sheath and admired it in awe.  
  
"He told me of giving you a sword. I thought that you'd be too foolish to accept it."  
  
"I had no choice. He took my umbrella.. and I must have something to save lives with. This sakabatou may just be it." Kenshin smiled hopefully, as Takasugi replaced the sheath and gave it back to Kenshin.  
  
"I hope, for your sake, that it is." Takasugi replied quietly.  
  
"If Katsura-dono gave it to me, I guess I have no reason to fear it."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. Eager to change the subject, Takasugi asked, "What is it that you will do now?"  
  
"He asked me to stay and calm the rebellion."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
The old Kamiya man spoke up at this point, "Perhaps you'd like to stay with my daughter and me in Tokyo? We have an old dojo with plenty of space. There's a rumor circulating of the Hitokiri Battousai being in Tokyo right now, actually. Perhaps, when this is over, you could calm that as well."  
  
"Perhaps." Kenshin nodded. He had heard those rumors as well, just opting to ignore them.   
  
As if on cue, Ikumatsu wandered out of the room quietly, tears slowly creeping down her cheeks. She ran into the arms of one of the women by the well. A doctor, identified by the Takani Medical Jacket that he wore, walked out with a grave look upon his face. "Katsura Kogoro-san has passed."  
  
The women around them began weeping terribly, the men got looks upon their faces akin to that worn by the doctor. Kenshin looked about sadly. He gripped the sakabatou in in his hands tightly. Katsura was gone...  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
The cloaked figure approached the similar cloaked figure that he served in a vacant alleyway between two brothels. "Saitou-san? We just received word.. Katsura is gone, out of the way."  
  
"Ujiki, do you always speak so ill of the dead?" Saitou snapped at him.   
  
Caught off his guard, Ujiki stammered.. "Well, yes.. I mean, no.. it's just.. This is what we were waiting for, right? We're waiting for Katsura to die so that we could finish this rebellion?"  
  
"I never said anything like that. I fight to stop this war." Saitou answered.  
  
"Oh. I thought.." Ujiki said, dumbfounded yet again.   
  
"Disregard your thoughts. They are nothing to you." Saitou told him stiffly, wondering to himself why in the gods he had requested to bring this goon with him from Tokyo.  
  
"I followed that 'Battousai' for you."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"He is quite skilled. Very demanding battle aura." Ujiki reported. "But, something troubles me about him. He carried an umbrella in place of a sword."  
  
"Figures. Purple, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That was the umbrella of his beloved.. that he killed, oddly enough." Saitou gleamed. "He seeks to right his wrongs with that umbrella, just like she would have wanted him to."  
  
"That's rather weak of him."  
  
"Not weak," Saitou corrected his thug yet again, "Just stupid." He added under his breath, "Much like someone else that I know.."  
  
"What was that, boss?"  
  
"Nothing, it was nothing." Saitou recovered. "Continue to follow his movements here, we don't know what he is capable of, umbrella or no."  
  
"Hai, boss." Ujiki hissed. He snapped an attention-like pose and quickly abandoned the alleyway, leaving his leader with a throbbing headache.  
  
"So, Kenshin really is here.." Saitou said to no one but himself. ".. Maybe he will become the Battousai again and we can finish our battle." Smirking, he re-cloaked himself and walked out of the alleyway, headed in the opposite direction of Ujiki, ignoring the women beckoning him into th brothel. He took a few more steps, "Maybe.."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Oi, that's it for Chapter Five. ^^* The beta-reader didn't get a chance to read this, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. As are reviews ^.-  
  
See you in Chapter 6 – A Rebellion For the Calming.. (title is subject to change, as was this one ^^*) 


	6. Sake and A Challenge

**Author's Notes**–-After two months, I'm finally adding a chapter to Passage. I don't like this chapter at all, it pretty much is just building towards the end, is quite short, and just doesn't seem to live up to the past chapters. Hopefully, you'll like it though. Review, if you will. I did a ton of research on Japanese funerals and customs, hopefully they payed off as well. Just, tell me what you think. Suggestions? Comments? Maybe even flames..?  
  
**Disclaimer**–-I actually have a job now.. just not enough to own RK. Maybe someday I can buy the rights from Watsuki-sama, but until then.. dreams  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin stilled. In fact, he hadn't really been moving. Somehow, after the announcement of Katsura's death, Kenshin had been walking around in a blinded haze. Not exactly knowing where it was he was going or what it was he was doing, Kenshin had offered to help move the body to the nicest room in the house, with Katsura's head facing north.  
  
Moveable shoji screens were placed upside down all around his former leader, and Katsura's rather dust-ridden sword was placed near the pillow supporting his head. This seemed to lighten Takasugi's spirits. "I told him that once he hired you, he was never to use that sword again. He didn't. I'm glad."  
  
"I never knew that." Kenshin said, unhearing.  
  
Ikumatsu had kept her head during her grief. She had already prepared the makura-meshi (pillow meal) of steamed rice placed in one bowl, with one chopstick, and a vase with only one lonely iris blossom on a tray near the pillow. It was said in Buddhist culture that the soul of Katsura would wander to the Zenkoji Temple, and this meal must be prepared before he returned. Water had also been offered, and lavender incense burned and stratched at Kenshin's eyes. It was surreal.  
  
Together, Kenshin and Takasugi left the large, decorated room leaving Ikumatsu with Katsura's body and a priest. A banner outside of the door read 'Ki-Chuu'.. in mourning. Ikumatsu would still be in morning for as many as thirteen months.   
  
"Nothing to do now but wait. They'll be in there for a while." Takasugi said quietly, him and Kenshin beginning to take a walk around the complex.  
  
"For causing so many deaths, I've never really been to a proper funeral." Kenshin mused. Odd, he was still smiling in this time of silence. The rurouni in him must have been getting stronger by the day.  
  
"Ironic." Takasugi replied. "I'll fill you in. Now, a few blood relatives will drink a bit of sake, and then send for some water. The water is poured from hot into cold, and the body is immersed in a tub and cleaned. They'll shave Katsura's face, and dress him in white kimono, with leggings and those tabi socks.. only the tabi will be on the wrong feet. Sitting up, they'll put him in a wooden tub to use as a casket."  
  
"That's all very nice, but where do we come in?" Kenshin asked, staring straight in front of him, rather than looking Takasugi in the face as he walked.  
  
"I was getting to that. They'll set up a tiered altar to pray, and then fellow mourners will enter. We leave them koden, money offerings, and they'll send us a thank-you note or something of that in return. They'll carry the body out in the wooden tub, and we watch while eating a rice ball and drinking sake, only standing." Takasugi answered.  
  
The two men walked through the doors of the complex, seeing a large bent-bamboo temporary gate being built. Seeing Kenshin's rather confused look, Takasugi smiled slightly again. "You really haven't ever been to a proper funeral, have you?"  
  
Kenshin merely shook his head.  
  
"Katsura's body will pass through this temporary gate, they'll carry it at the head of the procession, then Katsura will pass through it again during the burial. They'll smash it and his teacup afterwards. It's to prevent his soul from returning to this plane of existence. They want him to go ahead and pass on. It's a bunch of Buddhist belief system."  
  
"What made you the funeral expert?" Kenshin said, darkly. This really wasn't his night. He was stunned, didn't have his umbrella anymore, and didn't know wherever it was that Takasugi was leading him.  
  
"Cleaning up after you shadow assassins, of course. Sometimes you just want to say a special thing or two about the soul.. and I was always being invited to these things. And a constant gravedigger. I've even been to funerals that the mourners actually hired women to ritually cry." Takasugi ticked off the reasons on his hands. He sighed, indicated the building to the left of them, and asked: "You up for some sake?"  
  
"I need a place to sleep, really."  
  
"No worries, you're going to be one of the pall-bearers. Relative or no, Ikumatsu will give you a place to stay." Takasugi reassured him. "Sake?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
The two entered a small, discreet tavern on the corner of two streets. Kenshin noted that the entire place was empty with the exception of them, and the waitress was rather inattentive. Did death hang on them like an odor? Was it apparent to everyone around them that someone they knew had just passed? Apparently, it did.  
  
Only as they were preparing two leave, did Ujiki walk in. He smirked oddly towards Kenshin's direction and left a note on their table as he passed by on the way to his own seat.   
  
Curious, the rurouni opened the letter and skimmed the scrawled letters. It read:  
  
Dear Ex-Battousai,  
  
My master assures me that you still have some skill left in you. I don't believe it.  
  
But, I am under his orders to fight you. Your master has died, you now have a sword.  
  
Meet me behind the tea house in an hour, or I shall hunt you. Leave your ugly friend  
  
behind.  
  
–Ujiki.  
  
Kenshin crumpled up the paper, almost laughing at the reference to Takasugi as ugly. "What is it?"  
  
"What does the letter say, Kenshin?" Takasugi asked directly. No averting your eyes from that questioning glare.  
  
"A challenge. Tonight, in an hour."  
  
"Again? Damn your reputation, Kenshin.. We have a funeral to attend tommorrow!" Takasugi cursed several more lines. "We can't fight right now."  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Not 'we', just me." He tossed the letter from Ujiki towards Takasugi, who caught it, read it, and turned three shades of purple with his anger.  
  
"Ugly, am I? Well, he hangs around that smokey Saitou character, isn't that worse?" Takasugi stated, feeling vile.  
  
Rather than answer Takasugi, Kenshin stood and padded towards the lone-sitting Ujiki. "Is it alright if we move our little battle.. Katsura's funeral shall be held in the morning."  
  
"Yours as well!" Ujiki interjected, spraying the red-headed man with pre-sipped green tea.   
  
Wiping himself free of specks of the tea, Kenshin glared. "As you wish. Meet you there."  
  
---------------  
  
"Nice to see you again, Battousai." Ujiki declared. It hadn't really been an hour's passing, but he was eager for battle.  
  
"Can't say that the view is pleasant from this end." Kenshin spat out. Honestly, this was not the day to be cat-calling the Battousai side of his personality. Then again, he did have the new feature of a flipped-blade sword.  
  
Ujiki skoffed. "Whatever. Are you prepared to fight as a real man?"  
  
"I cannot. I have been afforded a sakabatou.. It cannot kill."  
  
"Weaker than the umbrella, that is. Master Saitou will not be pleased with you, Himura."  
  
"Indeed, I am not." Saitou stated, emerging from the shadows.  
  
"Hajime." Kenshin called.  
  
"Himura." Saitou returned.  
  
"This challenge was from one, Ujiki. Not you."  
  
"Indeed. I have come to address your little friend hiding in the bushes behind you."  
  
Takasugi stepped out from behind the bushes. "Yes?"  
  
"Takasugi."  
  
"Hajime."  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
"Quite a while."  
  
Even though their weapons were sheathed, the daggers being stared between Saitou and Takasugi was enough to injure an onlooker. "Not nearly long enough".. The two huffed in unison. "Ready?"  
  
"Draw!" Came the distant voice of Ujiki, commanding only Kenshin, but receiving only a responsive crouch from it. Takasugi and Saitou impulsed, and their katanas were locked in an instant.  
  
Ujiki rushed at Kenshin. Kenshin still crouched.  
  
Takasugi rushed at Saitou. Saitou rushed at Takasugi.  
  
Katsura lay, dead, being washed by his mourning wife.  
  
Quite the day this one was shaping up to be.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It's not long at all. And it's just building. You can see what's coming next, can't you? There will be about two more chapters or so. A finish to this battle, the funeral, and of course, the Passage.   
  
Just as a note, some of the reviewers are noticing some strange inconsistencies with the RK story line. Hai, this is AU.. so the sword-giving idea will work out there. In the final episode of Trust and Betrayal, isn't that Okita that dies? I don't really think that it was Takasugi. If it is, then perhaps he was just intended to live, ne? .-  
  
Please, review! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the absence, but summer is here and I will definitely have more writing time, then. 


End file.
